True Fox
by 12345CriticalThinker67890
Summary: During the Chunin Exam preliminaries, Kiba shoots off his mouth and ticks Naruto off to the point, where the seal Orochimaru placed on Naruto is broken because of Naruto's rage and Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then is engulfed with Kyuubi chakra and nearly obliterates Kiba. What happens after? Find out in my first story, True Fox. Pairing: NaruSaku Length: At least 20 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. Yay! Anyway, all reviews will be read! Even mean reviews.**

**Oh look, the movie is starting! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 1: The Fight Starts

Naruto was tired. He and the rest of Team 7 had just got through the Forest of Death, and now they had to fight other ninja. He inhaled and then exhaled deeply. He was surprised by the fact that Kyuubi hadn't started healing him yet. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kyuubi not healing him had to do with the seal that Orochimaru slammed into his gut. He actually felt sad that old Fuzzy couldn't heal him, because he knew if he had to fight, which he now had to, he wouldn't be in such a good position. Now he had to fight Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto zoned back in when Hayate Gekko called his name down again. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips. He looked down to the floor to see Kiba standing there with a smirk on his face. Naruto sighed again and jumped down to the floor landing upright on his legs. He then stared at Kiba intently with focus and determination in his eyes.

"Are both combatants ready to fight?" asked Hayate to both Naruto and Kiba. They both looked at Hayate and nodded. Hayate then nodded back to the two and looked straight ahead. He then declared, "Let the seventh round of the Chunin Exams begin! Hajime!"

**Sorry it was short, but the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, RR and R (All flames will be given to my pet dog who will chew on it.)**

**C.T. is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! And really soon too. It's my Christmas break from school so I got a lot of time on my hands. That said, expect some chapters to be uploaded. Also, most of the characters will be OOC. Some fights will also be different throughout this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own possessions, my own stories, or my own characters.**

**Now this chapter is going to be the lengthy one. Roll film!**

**Chapter 2: The Demon Unleashed**

Naruto looked at Kiba and Kiba looked at Naruto. They studied each other intently. Then Kiba opened his mouth to say something and Naruto tensed up, ready to spring into action. Then Kiba said something Naruto was expecting someone like Kiba to say to him.

"Heh, looks like this will be an easy fight Akamaru. We got the dead last!"

Naruto just sighed, rubbed his forehead, and looked back at Kiba. Naruto then smirked and said, "Well at least I don't smell like a dog, act arrogantly, and be an idiot all at the same time. Besides you're not much off better than me. You were second-to-last dead last. The only reason for that is the fact that you have better chakra control." Kiba smirked at that comment, but Naruto wasn't finished, "But only because I have more chakra than you." Kiba's smirk turned into a frown, as he was quite irritated that the _dobe_ had more chakra than him. No matter Kiba realized, with the fact that Naruto must be low on chakra from going through the Forest of Death.

Naruto and Kiba then looked at each other before running at each other. Naruto threw a punch which Kiba was barely able to block. Kiba retaliated by attempting a roundhouse kick on Naruto's side, which Naruto dodged by dropping onto the ground in a crouching position. He then heard a bark and saw Akamaru flying at his face, whom he also dodged by tilting his head back, meaning that Akamaru flew right past him. Naruto still had Kiba to deal with though, and said person tried to kick Naruto face with a simple kick, but Naruto saw it coming. Pushing chakra into his legs, Naruto was able to push himself backwards into a backward roll. After Naruto was a good distance away from Kiba, he popped up and took a glance at Kiba before formulating a plan in his mind.

Looking at Kiba one more time, Naruto put his hands into a cross seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled automatically alerting Kiba to the type of jutsu Naruto had just used as clones appeared all around Naruto. Kiba, being the stupid/arrogant person he was, thought that it was a simple **Clone Jutsu **so it was to his surprise when the clones actually hit him and did not phase through him like an illusion. While Kiba was surprised, everyone in the stands were thinking along the same lines as Kiba, save for a few people (Sarutobi, Kakashi, etc). The clones then dispelled because Naruto was low on chakra

Kiba sat up and stared at Naruto with hatred in his eyes. How could the _dobe_ be able to hit him with clones?! Kiba stared at Naruto and formed a plan in his mind. He quickly pulled out and threw 2 smoke bombs. Naruto covered his eyes with his arms to block out the smoke. Kiba smirked at him doing that before Naruto was engulfed in the smoke. Kiba then sniffed to get Naruto's scent and figured out where Naruto was in the smoke. Akamaru knew what Kiba was doing as the two had gone over this plan a lot of times, and so he searched for that blonde's scent.

When the two found the blonde's scent, Kiba tossed a food pill to Akamaru which he ate, and then Kiba crouched onto all fours. Akamaru's fur turned red and he jumped on Kiba's back. **"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!" **called out Kiba. With a poof of smoke, Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. Kiba 2 (Akamaru) jumped off Kiba's back and landed a few feet away from Kiba. Kiba and Kiba 2 then ran toward Naruto in the smoke. The two then started to spin rapidly causing them to look like tornadoes. Kiba then called out,** "Man Beast Taijutsu Ultimate Technique! Fang Over Fang!"** before both Kibas disappeared into the smoke.

Naruto knew he was in a tight spot. After he covered his eyes up to protect them from smoke, he slowly opened them to look around. He saw that he couldn't see anything. Naruto's orginal thought was to try to get out but he knew better. If he was able to get out of the smoke, Kiba would be waiting for him. So instead he decided to stay in the mist and attack Kiba or Akamaru if they got close. However, when he heard Kiba shout out two names- most likely jutsu- Naruto tensed up ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. When he heard something coming towards him, he tried to identify where the sound was coming from, but he was too late. One moment Naruto was standing on the ground and looking around. The next moment hit/drilled into the air by a tornado-like object. He flew to the other side of the fight floor, hit the rail where everyone was viewing the fight, and landed flat on his stomach. Overall, he was in a bad position.

Kiba and Kiba 2 stopped spinning after they hit Naruto. Kiba 2 transformed back into Akamaru and gave a triumphant bark. Kiba then smirked arrogantly and looked at Naruto who was lying flat on the ground and not moving. Kiba then decided to tell the _dobe _why he couldn't defeat him, not knowing that his little speech might just get himself killed.

"Ha! I knew I could defeat you so easily. You were the weakest in our class after." Kiba gloated. "Even if you were in a clan, I bet you would still lose to me. Your clan would probably be weak just like you." Kiba said. Naruto then looked up from the floor with a pained look in his eyes. Seeing this, Kiba decided to continue, "But you would be the weakest of your clan. Your clan would probably be so weak, that if they lived in Konoha, they probably would've died in the Kyuubi attack." Naruto then started to tremble in rage at the fact Kiba slandered his clans name. Kiba misinterpreted Naruto's shaking a sorrow because he decided to push the blonde over the edge. "You know what, I bet your parents didn't even love you. Your mother probably gave you to the orphanage at birth and your father probably agreed with her." Kiba did not know that those words would trigger a catastrophe.

As Kiba started to finish his speech, Naruto started to tremble even more. How_ dare _Kiba slander his clan's name. When Kiba started to slaughter Naruto's parents, Naruto lost it. He knew his parents loved him. He was told by his Jiji (Sarutobi) himself.

_Flashback_

_A younger Naruto was in his new apartment with his Jiji, the Third Hokage. Naruto looked around his apartment with amazement and awe in his eyes. This apartment had everything that his room at the orphanage didn't. Naruto then turned to Sarutobi and said, "Thank you, Jiji!" The Third just looked back at Naruto and replied with a smile, "Your welcome Naruto."_

_Naruto then continued to look at the Third before asking him, "Jiji, did you know my parents?" The mood in the apartment changed from a happiness feeling to a solemn feeling. The Third looked at Naruto and replied, "Yes, I did." Naruto looked happy and asked, "Who were they Jiji?" The Third just looked at Naruto before sighing and replying, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you that because it's for your own good." Naruto's smile turned into a frown at his Jiji saying that and he hung his head down. The Third looked at Naruto before moving towards the door to leave. He was surprised when Naruto asked him, "Can you at least tell me why you can't tell?" as Naruto looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The Third knew that it would be okay to tell him that. "The reason why I can't tell you who you're parents were, Naruto, is because your parents were very powerful and made many enemies. If I told you and somehow your ancestry was revealed to everyone in Konoha, assassins would most likely come after you. You are also the last of the Uzumaki clan, so I don't want you to be put under CRA, I don't tell you so that I can keep you safe." The Third looked at Naruto with seriousnss in his eyes before turning back to the door. Naruto wasn't done asking questions and he asked one more. "Did my parents love me?" The Third Hokage smiled before turning back to Naruto and replying, "Yes. Your parents loved you with all their heart, Naruto." As the Third exited Naruto's new apartment, Naruto whispered to himself with tears in his eyes, "My parents loved me and I'm part of a clan."_

_Flashback End_

Naruto's rage fueled him to stand up and look Kiba in the eye. "You can insult me, but NEVER INSULT MY PARENTS OR MY CLAN!" Naruto shouted before his eyes turned, gained a black slit in each one, and red chakra started to swirl around him rapidly. The pressure and KI (Killing Intent) in the room skyrocketed, as Kiba started to tremble from them. "I knew it! My sister was right! You are a monster!" Kiba said as he trembled. Those words broke the dam in Naruto's mind that held back all his negative emotions. **"RAHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto screamed before something on his stomach glowed before disappearing. That thing that disappeared seemed to allow more chakra out of Naruto's body, as red chakra started to spin around the whole room. Naruto looked at Kiba with pure hatred in his eyes, before he screamed, **"I'm going to kill YOU!" **After Naruto declared that the red chakra glowed so brightly everyone had to shield their eyes to not be blinded. But they all new something bad must be going on.

**Finally done! Nothing much to say, but if you have an idea just PM me. This chapter was uploaded 6 min. before Christmas midnight.**

**C.T. is out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the good reviews/ideas you posted. They should help make this fic better. **

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**Chapter 3: The Demon's Rampage Begins**

As the blinding light began to dim, all of the shinobi took their arms away from their eyes. The thing they saw shocked them to their very core.

Naruto was standing and looking at Kiba. Naruto's whole body was covered in a thick red chakra. All his nails were elongated and his canines were sharp to a point. The most surprising thing was that Naruto had foxlike ears and a tail made of that red chakra. Everyone stared at Naruto in fear and amazement. After a few seconds, Naruto gave a very evil smirk as if he had a very diabolical plot.

Kiba looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes before Naruto smirked at Kiba before saying, **"It's over for you." **Naruto then disappeared from Kiba's sight, moving at speeds that only elite ninja could follow. Kiba then looked around to try to locate Naruto, before he felt pain as he was viciously punched in the stomach. Naruto stood over Kiba with his fist still in Kiba's stomach, before he smirked. Naruto then vanished at high speeds before he attacked Kiba viciously. Naruto attacked Kiba with every part of his body. The attacks did more damage than normal thanks to the red chakra that seemed to flow off of Naruto. Gathering power to his right fist, Naruto punched Kiba in the face as a finishing blow. Kiba flew all the way across the room and slammed into the wall. Naruto stared at Kiba before a smile came onto his face. Kiba was in really bad shape. His jacket was in tatters with many scratches all over his body. Akamaru couldn't help Kiba because he was knocked out from the first chakra blast. The smile quickly turned into a frown as Kiba got out of the crater in the wall. This angered Naruto even more causing Naruto to grow a second chakra and his looks to grow even more feral.

The Third Hokage who was watching the fight, narrowed his eyes at seeing a second chakra tail manifest from Naruto. He knew that Minato had made the seal so Naruto's chakra would slowly intermix with Kyuubi's chakra, causing his reserves to grow larger. However, he did not expect Naruto to pull out Kyuubi's chakra on his own accord. The Third expected that Kyuubi might have tried to force chakra, but thanks to the basic sensory skills he learned, he knew that Naruto pulled out Kyuubi's chakra by himelf. The Third was glad that he decided to wear his battle armor today, because if Naruto completely lost it he would be able to stop Naruto and force the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's body. The Third just sighed before turning back to the fight to watch and analyze Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kiba with pure hatred in his eyes. With a newfound speed, Naruto attacked Kiba like a wild fox. The only thing that was seen by the shinobi watching was pieces of Kiba's jacket fly everywhere along with blood. After about a minute or so, Naruto punched Kiba in the jaw, sending him high up into the air. Naruto jumped backwards until he was a few yards away from where Kiba landed. When Kiba landed, his blood started to seep across the floor. Naruto smirked a dark smirk and looked down at Kiba. When Kiba looked up at Naruto and grunted, Naruto's smirk turned into a frown.

With a grunt of effort and the straining of his muscles, Kiba stood up and looked at Naruto. Kiba couldn't believe how Naruto had gotten so strong in a matter of minutes. This just aggravated him even more. Kiba was about to say something but he coughed up blood causing him to shift his head to cough up the blood. When he looked back up, another chakra tail appeared behind Naruto and Naruto's frown turned back into a smirk as he put his left hand out in front of him and then put his right hand, palm up, beside him. He then moved his left hand over his right making the palms of both of his hands facing each other. Kiba then saw black-purplish and blue chakra start to gather between both his palms.

Naruto continued to gather chakra till it formed into a small ball of compressed chakra. Only Naruto, the Hokage, and a few of the Jonin knew what it was and they (except for Naruto since he already knew) were shocked at what Naruto made. Naruto just smirked before glaring at Kiba to aim his attack. He then gathered chakra into his whole arm before, with a shout of, **"Mini Tailed Beast Bomb!" **Naruto heaved the Tailed Beast Bomb at Kiba. However, Naruto did not hear the sound of crackling lightning.

Kiba just stared at Naruto with a dead look in his eyes before Naruto heaved the weird chakra ball at him. Kiba couldn't move his body even though his mind was telling him to. His body was too sore and he couldn't even move his hands to perform the necessary hand signs for the **Substitution Jutsu**. He just looked ahead at the ball of chakra speeding towards him before realizing that this was the end of him. Knowing that he couldn't do anything, he just hung his head and said his prayers. When he looked back up, something green was in front of him. Kiba then passed out.

Kakashi Hatake knew of Naruto's condition and when Naruto started to use the Kyuubi's chakra, warning bells went off in his head. His worry went away though, as he had a feeling that after Naruto beat up Kiba and if Kiba surrendered, then Naruto would stop the demonic chakra influx.

Oh how wrong he was.

Instead, Naruto continued to beat up Kiba attacking him like a wild animal. When Naruto grew a second chakra tail, Kakashi knew something was wrong. Kakashi decided to prepare himself in case Naruto tried to kill Kiba. He slowly lifted his headband so that his left eye was not covered. He then channeled some chakra into his left eye before opening it and closing his right eye. **"Sharingan," **Kakashi thought as his Sharingan spun in a continuous loop until it slowed to from an invisible triangle with the tomoe. He turned his attention back to the fight, before silently making a **Shadow Clone **and sending it outside to charge a **Lightning Blade**. The clone already knew what to do and went outside. The original the proceeded to open his right eye to follow the fight better.

Kakashi continued to study Naruto, before he saw him stop attacking Kiba letting him fall to the ground. Kakashi narrowed his eyes seeing Naruto standing there. Normally he would've said that Naruto was done, but the way he was acting, Kakashi had a feeling Naruto wasn't done. Kakashi suspicion was confirmed when Naruto started to form a **Tailed Beast Bomb**, but it was a small version. As Naruto prepared to throw it, Kakashi mentally cursed and released his **Shadow Clone**. A **Lightning Blade **suddenly appeared in Kakashi's right hand, causing everyone near him to move away. He then clapped both his hands together, causing the **Lightning Blade **to merge with his left hand. Kakashi then used his Sharingan to locate where the **Mini Tailed Beast Bomb** was headed before he vanished with his hands still clasped together.

Kakashi appeared in front of the **Mini Tailed Beast Bomb **and cleaved it in half before it could get any farther. This didn't work as the ball of chakra, now in two halves, sped right past Kakashi. He widened his eyes at seeing this and using a **Body Flicker**, he vanished and appeared right in front of Kiba. When the two chakra sphere halves were in Kakashi's striking range, he used the **Lightning Blade** he still had to stick his hands between the small gaps of the halves and pushed them to the side. The two halves sped off to the side and slamming into the wall causing stands above to be shaken wildly. However, the wall was able to withstand the blow and the stands did not collapse. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

Kakashi looked behind his shoulder to check on Kiba. From the looks of it, Kiba had just fainted as Kakashi had the chakra sphere halves from hitting him. Kakashi turned and looked back at Naruto saying, "Naruto, calm down." That didn't work as Naruto was so deep in his rage that he couldn't focus. Kakashi just sighed and continued to look at Naruto before Naruto asked,** "Why did you interfere? That idiot deserved it. He insulted my clan and my parents. Why did you stop my attack? Why? Why? WHY?" **Kakashi sighed again and looked at Naruto before replying, "Naruto, Kiba didn't know what he was talking about. He has already paid enough for it. You have won anyways, because Kiba has fainted. Isn't that enough?" Kakshi thought that that might have calmed Naruto, but it did the opposite. **"He hasn't paid enough. He must be completely dead before I'm satisfied," **Naruto said. **"And if you're in my way, you also must be… **_**eradicated**_**!" **Naruto then lunged at Kakashi, with a demonic intent to kill in his eyes.


End file.
